


Together We Make Three

by the_albatross



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AAA Girls, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: A bit of AAA Girls fluff and smut





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter should be up in two or three weeks

"'Lask?...'Laska?"  
  
Completely zoned out, Alaska barely registered that a voice was even speaking, much less calling out to her, but the sudden appearance of a hand waving in front of her face quickly snapped her attention back to reality. Her eyes darted around the room trying to find the owner of said hand as her brain struggled to catch up with her startled body.  
  
Finally, her gaze settled on her own lap, now almost entirely covered by a grinning, blonde Aussie's head as the rest her laid sprawled over her plush, grey couch. Though she might still have a bit of a buzz going from that afternoon's smoke session in Courtney's apartment, Alaska certainly does not remember her laying anywhere near her some 5 minutes ago. In fact, she distinctly recalls Courtney closely following behind Willam to ensure no unnecessary mess was created in her pristine, organized kitchen during his search for something to satisfy his newfound case of the munchies.  
  
Alaska was pondering exactly how long she had been spacing out for when that light Australian accent filled her ears once more.  
  
"Ya still with us?" Courtney asked with a slight taunt in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Alaska replied as she nervously tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears, "zoned out a bit. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking," she laughed, "if you'd mind my head in your lap for awhile...just a bit more comfortable to watch the movie, you know?" Her bubbly demeanor seemed subdued as she added in the last bit, almost like she was afraid Alaska would be offended or even upset at the invasion of personal space.  
  
Blushing just slightly, Alaska squirmed in her seat and pointedly fixed her gaze back on the TV. She finally managed to mutter out, "No, go ahead...didn't even really notice to begin with."  
  
With the nonchalant response, the corners of Courtney's lips dropped just slightly and a vaguely disappointed look played across her eyes. To keep the taller queen from noticing, she quickly rolled over to face the screen and mumbled a small 'thanks'. A vice tightened in Alaska's chest as she realized that she inadvertently managed to hurt her friend with her vacant reply and even worse, didn't know how to apologize for it. Her hand clenched together as she debated whether or not to say something or simply keep quiet. After all, Courtney hadn't moved away...in fact, she wasn't moving at all. Her body felt uncomfortably tense against Alaska's and it didn't take a genius to figure out she was also probably arguing with herself on whether it would be best for her to sit elsewhere.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alaska's trembling hand slowly made its way to Courtney's waist and rested there. "C-Court...is it alright if I leave my hand here?"  
  
A small smile forced itself onto Courtney lips as she softly responded, "Yeah, it's fine."  
  
With that brief exchange, both queens felt the tension die out and and their bodies relaxed into each other's. By the time Willam managed to make his selection of what to gorge on for the rest of the movie, Alaska's free hand found its way to Courtney's hair and began playing with it idly as both watched the screen in silence. Said tranquility was quickly broken by Willam's trademark teasing tone, "Aw, don't you two make a cute couple?"  
  
Neither queen had to look to know the other's cheeks were burning, but while Alaska went stiff as a board; Courtney nestled into her lap further and placed a comforting hand on her thigh. "Jealous?" Courtney asked placidly. Willam merely stood in front of the two with his arm wrapped around a bowl of popcorn and a hand placed on his tilting hips as he arched his eyebrow at the reclining blonde. They stared each other down before Willam rolled his eyes and motioned towards the reminder of the couch, "You gonna move your feet or am I gonna be sitting on them for the rest of the night?"  
  
Wordlessly, Courtney pulled her legs to her chest and allowed Willam to take his seat. No sooner had he sat down however, than said feet found their way into his lap. Courtney turned her head with a slight smirk and was met by a less than amused expression. "I don't wanna be smelling them either...move."  
  
The smirk grew even larger as she complied, albeit in a far different manner than what was expected; namely by jostling them in Willam's lap and threatening to overturn the precariously balancing popcorn dish left on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Bitch," was all that was heard before Courtney's squeals filled the room. One thing the dirty blonde had come to learn and take advantage of quickly with Courtney was which spots made her laugh and flail the hardest when tickled, particularly her feet. A few well placed touches had her wriggling in place and halfheartedly slapping at Willam.  
  
Alaska watched in vague amusement as Courtney scrambled to protect herself. She eventually decided the best solution was to bury her feet between the cushions but that only stalled Willam for a second. His mouth curved into an evil smirk as he pounced forward and continued his attack on the smaller blonde's sensitive waist and stomach. Courtney was near shrieking with laughter as she worked herself into sitting on Alaska's lap in a desperate attempt to escape without falling onto the floor. Instinctively, Alaska placed her hand in the small of Courtney back to keep her steady but as soon as the contact was made, the attack suddenly stopped.  
  
Alaska leant back into the couch and watched somewhat uncomfortably as her closest friends stared into each other's dilated eyes. Understandably, every queen's face was flushed but each for a separate reason; Courtney for lack of air, Alaska for the awkward position, and Willam...who knows?  
  
No one seemed inclined to speak but as usual, the peace-maker was the first to break the silence. "Alright you two, separate."  
  
When neither budged an inch, Alaska let out an exaggerated sigh and turned her attention towards Courtney first. Gently, she picked up the blonde and re-positioned her on the couch where Alaska had previously been sitting. To Willam, she arched an eyebrow and motioned with her hand to retreat back to her own corner. Reluctantly, the older queen withdrew and pulled the bowl into her lap with a sarcastic look as if to say, 'happy now?'  
  
As for herself, Alaska settled between the two as a divider and said amicably, "There...nothing to fight over anymore."  
  
Courtney and Willam immediately shot each other a strange look; something so unique to their relationship that even Alaska didn't always know how to interpret the silent communication. This of course, being one of those times. She almost hoped one of them would speak and give her just a tiny inkling of what they were thinking but each held their tongue. Her hands clenched around her knees out of habit but soon relaxed when she felt Courtney nestling into her side again. Out of habit, Alaska curled her arm around the other's waist and drew her in. The three watched the remainder of the movie in silence but Alaska's mind kept drifting back to the cold emptiness left on her open side as Willam leant away from the other two and mindlessly ate his popcorn.  
  
When the time came for Willam to change the discs, Alaska couldn't help but to notice that when he sat down, he purposely seemed to lean towards her now though he still kept a healthy amount of personal space between them. But even that boundary was shortly crossed midway through the movie as Willam's pinkie gradually entangled itself with Alaska's when left resting on the couch cushion. He was very careful never to look at the other two, but once it was clear that Alaska's hand wouldn't withdraw from the contact, his shoulders visibly relaxed and his lips fell into a content grin.  
  
By the end of the movie the three queens were fast asleep and wrapped tightly in a huddled mess on the couch. Willam no longer kept any distance between himself and the others and pressed his body as close to Alaska as Courtney had done on the opposite side. When the Australian queen woke up briefly sometime later, she noticed that her hand wrapped around Alaska's midsection was also now enclosed by Willam's somewhat larger one. The simple gesture gave her a slight grin as she allowed herself to succumb back into her sleepy mindset, uncaring of the aches that will surely protest inside her body tomorrow.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The interaction that had taken place during their traditional movie day was one that Alaska thought about often over the next few months. Not overwhelmingly, just whenever she's found time for herself in the disturbingly few breaks she has in her schedule between performing, promotion, and preparation for ongoing and future projects. The behavior of the other queens was very typical of her relationships with them; Courtney has always been something of a touchy, cuddly person, particularly with close friends. As the two grew closer through working together, Alaska became sickeningly accustomed to the older queen's need to express herself physically. Whether it was casually resting a hand on her shoulder or arm, pressing herself into Alaska's side as she laughed, often accompanied by grabbing her hand (interlacing fingers optional and usually customary), and even pecks on the cheek which have a habit lately of landing very close to her lips.  
  
Not only did Alaska tolerate this show of affection, but (and she would never admit this to anyone else), she always looked forward to that warm sense of comfort that radiated from each brush of the Aussie's skin on hers. There was something so natural in the way that Courtney touched her, it made her feel less alone, especially when yet another potential relationship falls through. Courtney always had an aura that relaxes and welcomes the people around her; it was something Alaska admired about her more than anything else.  
  
Willam's touch, on the other hand, was an entirely different beast. While Courtney's touch soothed her, Willam's made her feel on edge no matter how light or brief the contact was. Electricity seemed to migrate through her body with each graze of his fingertips. Alaska considered it lucky that he hardly seemed to feel the need to touch her, aside from accidentally. But at the same time, she also wondered why he always kept a fair amount of distance from her except for when the situation demanded it, such as for promotional work or stage performances. He had no problem hanging all over Courtney or vice versa. At times it seemed to be a struggle for the two not to be touching each other, especially when they were off in their own little world having the best time with each other, oblivious to everyone else around them. In those moments Alaska does feel little pangs of jealousy, but for what reason exactly, she still has yet to work out. Maybe its because they look so happy together, like the world could be collapsing around them but somehow they'll always find a way to smile around each other...  
  
Lately however, Willam has become more daring in his actions. He often accompanies his light touches with a teasing smirk and more often than she'd care to admit, Alaska has been forced to break eye contact and hide her flushed face. The incidents began just a few weeks before their latest tour; they started out innocently enough, a quick tap on the shoulder, a hand resting on top of hers or over her forearm while they talked, even Willam casually leaning over her shoulder and pressing his body against hers as he reaches for something around their work station. But it was the exchange after their final dress rehearsal that nearly broke Alaska's composure entirely.  
  
The practice run through had been completed without any major issues and the girls were dismissed to change into fresh clothes before heading to their last promotional gig before the tour. Alaska was bent over the vanity in her dressing room, staring intently into the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her make-up when a sharp pair of footsteps echoed behind her. She didn't even have to look back to know the sound belonged to a pair of red bottom heels.  
  
"You're not even dressed yet? We've been waiting for like 10 minutes..."  
  
"Almost done...just needed to make the man go away again," Alaska drawled out as she carefully perfected her lips. "Gimme like 5 more minutes to finish getting changed."  
  
"Mm." Willam replied distractedly. Alaska's eyes fell from the mirror as she packed away her remaining make up supplies and cleaned off the counter top. She had almost forgotten about Willam entirely until she felt a warm hand traveling up her back. The air in her lungs escaped as she felt the hooks of her bra snap apart and straps loosen around her shoulders. Her arm shot up to clutch the garment to her chest as she whipped around to face Willam with a death glare and fiery cheeks.  
  
That shit-eating grin she was so familiar with was wide as ever on his face as he replied in typical Willam fashion, "What? I helped!" Alaska's eyes narrowed even further as he added nonchalantly, "You said you were changing."  
  
She continued to stare down the shorter queen, neither one willing to break their facade until Alaska finally let out a frustrated sigh and let the bra fully detach itself from her body. She hastily stuffed it into her bag and started tossing each article of her new outfit onto the nearby couch as it appeared in her line of sight. When she had finally found each piece, she looked over and noticed Willam staring at the pile with an indecipherable expression.  
  
"What? Too much for tonight?"  
  
Willam gave a non-committal noise and wiggled his hand. "Mm...lose the shoes..."  
  
'Alright, I have others that go with the outfit,' Alaska mused silently as Willam continued his critiquing,  
  
"...and the top..."  
  
'Well, there is another one in my bag.'  
  
"...and the bottom too..." Her eyes rolled when she realized Willam was just taking the piss and opened her mouth for a smart remark but only managed a small gasp as she felt light fingertips running along the edge of her panties. "And these..." Willam whispered as she leant in closer towards Alaska's lips.  
  
Alaska swallowed thickly and stared down into his glitter lined eyes feeling weak in the knees. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she desperately tried to work out exactly how serious his remarks were. Not willing to leave anything to chance, she gently placed her hands on Willam's shoulders and spun the resisting queen around towards the door as she laughed nervously, "Okay, girl. Save some for your trade tonight!"  
  
Almost past the frame, Willam dug in her heels and began a retort but Alaska cut him off quickly, "10 minutes. I'll be out then."  
  
Willam arched an eyebrow and reminded her with a smirk, "You said '5 minutes' earlier."  
  
Alaska smiled back as politely as she could manage and replied sweetly, "That was before you distracted me....10 minutes."  
  
And with that she shut the door carefully in Willam's face and immediately locked it. She almost expected to see the handle jiggling but instead all that she heard was a slowly fading click of Willam's heels as he returned to the rest of the crew to advise them of the update. Once she was sure the intruder was too far gone to hear her, Alaska groaned out loud and slouched against the door as she tried to regain control of herself.  
  
'What has gotten into him lately?' was all that could come to mind...but Alaska knew that question was just as much to herself as it was in regards to Willam. All she could do now is grin and bear it until Willam loses interest in teasing her...so maybe it'll be over in a few years...if she's lucky.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tour was set to officially begin the next day but for the time being, the girls were currently waiting on Willam to arrive at Courtney's before making arrangements to travel to the airport. As usual, Alaska was curled up in the corner of the couch, absently watching TV with her face resting in her hand. Courtney was fidgeting at the other end but nothing seemed too peculiar about her behavior until she quietly cleared her throat.  
  
"H-Hey...Alaska?" the blonde asked nervously, "Can I ask you about something?"  
  
Alaska straighten herself up a little on the couch to look at Courtney directly and replied, "Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Um, Bill and I...we..." she trailed off, "Well, we were wondering..."  
  
'Read as 'fighting',' Alaska thought sarcastically.  
  
"Are you..." Courtney paused and took a heavy swallow before breaking eye contact to continue her difficult question, "...have you been...ignoring the signs or are you just really dense?"  
  
Alaska blinked at the question as her mind tried to unravel exactly what being asked of her. "What signs?" she replied blankly.  
  
Courtney's eyes shot back to her in surprise as she carefully studied Alaska's expression. Finally her face broke out in a relieved smile and she even brought a hand up to her cheek while looking at Alaska like she was the most precious, innocent thing in the world. "Dense, it is then," the Aussie laughed out.  
  
Understandably, Alaska was even more confused than before and repeated the question. Courtney's eyes crinkled with delight as she crawled over to kiss Alaska's cheek. "Don't worry," she told the baffled brunette, "You'll figure it out soon."  
  
"Figure what out?"  
  
Both of the queens turned their attention to Willam, who clearly having a key of his own somewhere, had let himself in without any announcement. If Courtney wasn't going to answer Alaska's question, she figured she might as well try with Willam. "What signs?" she asked insistently.  
  
Willam's brow furrowed as his eyes glanced back and forth between the two until Courtney cheerfully told him, "She's dense." As though that answered everything. To Willam though, that seemed to be enough and with a slight, reassured laugh, commented, "Could have told you that," and settled down on the couch were Courtney had previously been sitting.  
  
"Come on you guys, tell me!" Alaska persisted. It was really starting to annoy her that neither of the other girls seemed inclined to give her any sort of clarification.

"You'll find out," Willam promised as he started tapping away at his phone. Alaska gave up and removed herself to sit in the lone recliner on the far side of the living room. She knew she was acting like a spoiled brat but she hated being made fun of like this, especially by her closest friends.  
  
"Driver will be here in half an hour," Willam announced.  
  
"Good, can't wait to get on the plane and sleep," Courtney chirped as she fluidly worked herself into Willam's arms.  
  
All three sat in relative silence as the TV played some unknown show in the background. Alaska was still mildly irritated when she chanced to look up from the screen and over towards the queens on the couch. They were nestled together, practically cuddling, and just vaguely, Alaska could see Willam's hand running up and down Courtney's back. As for Courtney, she was amusing herself by drawing random patterns over Willam's midsection. Every so often their eyes would connect and one of them would whisper something that made the other grin. A cold wave of realization washed over Alaska and she thought dejectedly, 'Oh...those signs...'  
  
She was blatantly staring at the two as her heart ached in her chest but she just couldn't seem to tear herself away. At least not until she locked eyes with Willam....  
  
They held each other's gaze for what felt an eternity until the ringing of the doorbell lured them out of their trance. Courtney rushed up to greet the driver at the door and the other queens quickly gathered their suitcases and followed her outside to the car. During the entire trip to the hotel and even up to the performance at the venue the next day, Alaska didn't dare to speak to either queen unless they addressed her first. It was childish but whenever hurt, Alaska would always draw in on herself and cut off everyone until she had time to heal. Unfortunately, that process was bound to be delayed as the three would now be sharing their living space for the next few weeks as they traveled from city to city and country to country. But what really killed Alaska the most was how, when looking back on everything, all those signs seemed to be waved right in front of her face the entire time; she was just too oblivious to notice...the others were right...she really is dense.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!

The shows went on as planned and while Alaska struggled at first to find a sense of normalcy with the others, she eventually managed to settle back into her familiar, comfortable relationship with them. Neither Courtney or Willam officially confirmed what the exact nature of their relationship was to her, but she felt confident she had a good idea of what was going on behind closed doors with them. Or at least what would be going on had they not been on tour. The constant traveling from venue to venue provided little opportunity for true privacy for the girls. Beyond the cramped tour bus during the day, the girls were sharing rooms at night in an effort to cut down on excessive hotel costs. To their credit, Courtney and Willam did keep up appearances by following a rotation of who would share a bed with who when a single room was booked but once inside Alaska still noticed little things that the rest of the crew was unlikely to ever see. Whenever the two were set to share a bed, unfailingly in the morning Alaska would find them curled around each other in such a tight embrace they could have fit into a twin-sized bed without any lack of space. On the nights where she was sleeping with one of them, the two would always face each other on the parallel mattresses and talk until they fell asleep. It was cute, Alaska had to admit, but that did nothing to dull the pain in her chest when she saw them lost in their own world. That’s not to say they actively excluded her from anything but still…she couldn’t help but feel a bit like an outsider looking in on something she would never be a part of.

The most recent leg of their tour had brought the girls overseas for a short European stint before returning them back home for their final two weeks of shows. Tonight was unusual from the rest of their run in that they did not have any gigs scheduled for that day or tomorrow. Sure there had been an interview earlier when they first arrived in the city and a quick meet and greet set up for the next day, but the rest of the time was theirs and they were able to fully enjoy the area for once.

For tonight’s hotel arrangement, Courtney was set to have the queen sized bed all to herself while Willam and Alaska shared the king. Unsurprisingly, Courtney was eating a late night snack in bed and chatting with Willam as he laid on his stomach and lazily flipped through the channels for anything decent to watch. Alaska herself was taking advantage of the short reprieve from traveling and was carefully cleaning her makeup supplies. As each piece appeared clean and ready for a fresh use, she placed it back in its designated spot in her makeup tote. Once everything was reorganized and in its proper location, she set the tote on the ground in front of the bedside nightstand and relaxed back against the headboard. Between the skipping sentences on the TV and the other girls’ rapid conversation, Alaska noticed that one of the phones charging on the nearby outlet was vibrating. Leaning over from her reclined position, she elbowed Willam lightly in the ribs and informed him, “Phone’s buzzing.”

Almost immediately, he sat up and scrambled over to check his phone on their shared nightstand. To Alaska’s utter indignation, that seemed to mean him practically sitting in her lap as he refused to disconnect the phone from the power cord before reviewing the text. He seemed completely unaware of her discomfort as he balanced himself over her leg and scrolled through his cell before finally announcing, “Nothing important,” and placing the phone back in its original position.

“What’s wrong?” he asked when he finally took notice of the younger queen’s expression.

Alaska stared hard at him but when he gave no indication of even registering why his place in her lap should be awkward, she gave an exasperated sigh. “Notice something _off_ with this…position?” she asked sardonically as she motioned between their two bodies with her hand. Blankly, Willam stared down at where he was currently sitting before the realization finally caught up with him. With a smirk, he repositioned his legs to properly straddle her hips on either side and lifted her chin up gently. “Yeah…you should be on top,” was his smooth reply. Her face was burning bright as he lowered his lips down to ghost over hers and said softly, “We can fix that…”

Before Alaska could even muster the brainpower to begin thinking of a response, she found their positions reversed and her body was now precariously leveraged just inches above the sandy blonde’s. As she stared down at the smaller queen beneath her, she felt him press a faint kiss to her lips and guide her hand down to rest on his waist. Her heart was pounding as she tested the waters by slowly slipping her fingers beneath the fabric of his tank top to trace hesitantly over his warm skin. Willam bit his lower lip briefly at the contact and Alaska could hear his breathing getting heavier as she timidly ran her fingertips along the hem of his sweatpants. His reactions to the simplest touch took her breath away and all she wanted to do was draw out every little noise or moan that could possibly be contained in his body. She wanted to hear him pleading for more as he was reduced putty in her hands. She wanted to see him completely lose his composure as she pushes her way inside him, bringing him to edge and back, over and over again until he’s just about ready to go insane…She wants them to have what he and Courtney have…

Oh, fuck…Courtney.

The thought of the other queen had her frozen in place. What was she doing? Was she really making a move on one of her best friends?

An internal war was brewing inside Alaska’s head and clouding her thoughts to everything around her. But like a light shining through the clouds; Willam’s hand on her face drew her attention back to something clear she could focus on. He delicately brushed away her bangs so that he could look her square in the eye and whispered compliantly, “You can do whatever you want…”

A lump quickly formed in her throat at his words and she clumsily scrambled to sit herself upright. This was too much! How did she allow herself to get caught in this fucked up mess? She could feel her eyes starting to sting as she clutched her hands to her chest in a useless effort to slow down her racing heart. The entire situation was quickly becoming an overwhelming sea of emotion that threatened to drown her any second. Then like a perfectly timed life-saver being thrown around her; she felt a comforting hand placed on her upper arm. Alaska’s head guiltily snapped up to see Courtney standing beside her with an affectionate smile. “She means it you know…” Courtney said softly, “…do you want to?”

Alaska stared dumbfounded at the blonde and then down to Willam who seemed to be holding his breath as he awaited her response. Her lip was trembling as she admitted, “Y-Yes…”

Willam quietly released a relieved sigh and Courtney’s smile grew just a tad wider as she asked gently, “What do you want to do first?”

The question hit Alaska like a bucket of cold water. Her immediate thought was ‘Everything! Anything!’ but she found she couldn’t vocalize a single, precise action. She felt like a deer caught in headlights and could barely manage a stuttered, “I-I don’t know…”

“Why don’t you start with a kiss and see where that goes?” Courtney encouraged.

Alaska nodded absently as Willam sat himself upright again and leaned in towards Alaska. He tenderly turned her face back to his and asked, “Is this alright?”

“Yeah,” Alaska said breathlessly as Willam’s thumb ran over her cheek. His smile was the last thing she saw before their lips connected in a delicate dance and her eyes slid shut. It was hard to describe exactly how the kiss felt. On one hand Willam was so careful with her; careful not to push her too fast, careful when cupping her face, careful even when climbing back into her lap. On the other, there was so much passion lurking behind each touch. The same electricity from before was still present in everything Willam did. As Alaska became more relaxed and pulled Willam in closer, he saw that as an approval to lose himself in the kiss. It was only after air became an issue that he allowed himself to be detached from her in any way.

There was just enough time for Alaska to catch her breath before she felt Courtney tilting her chin up to capture her lips herself. The kiss was brief but served its purpose. As Courtney pulled away, Alaska could feel her cheeks heating up once more and stared at her in astonishment. “You too?” she asked in complete shock.

“Look who finally got it,” Courtney laughed.

“About time,” Willam muttered as he placed random kisses up and down Alaska’s neck.

“How long have you…?” It was hard to thinking with Willam’s lips roaming over her skin but she had to ask.

“Quite awhile now…almost as long as Willam honestly…” she admitted with a sheepish grin.

Alaska glanced down at Willam for more information but he was not so subtly avoiding her look and focused instead on leaving a trail of kisses from her jugular up to the sensitive skin just below her ear. “Why don’t we save the Q and A for later, huh?” he offered between rough licks and soft nips over her weak spot. She let out an affirmatory noise as she tightened her grip on his waist and thrust her hips ever so slightly to get just a tiny bit of release. Her lower lip was caught in her teeth to muffle a small whine as she felt her skin being worked into a bitch of a bruise.

“Hey, don’t hide it…I want to hear you…” Courtney chided as she gazed deep into her glazed over eyes.

Her head felt like it was spinning out of control and the best she could manage was a weak nod, not trusting herself to form a proper sentence. She needed more friction, more contact, more anything.

“P-Please Court…” she whispered hoarsely.

Quickly the blonde’s lips covered hers in a passionate, needy kiss. Unlike Willam, who border lined on romantic during their lip lock; Courtney did not hold anything back. She was greedy and possessive in claiming Alaska’s mouth and something about that in contrast to her earlier actions just made the situation so much more intense. Usually Alaska would tower over other girls and almost felt a sort of power in that but tonight Willam and Courtney were the ones in control of her and the submissive position of being trapped between the two queens offered an entirely new level of excitement.

As Courtney kept her mouth occupied, Alaska began slipping her fingers around the waistband of Willam’s pants. He was now freely grinding against her but seemed to have no inclination to assist in removing his clothes. Alaska groaned in frustration and broke the kiss in order to focus on removing the offending fabric. She had barely worked it down an inch before Courtney’s hand on her wrist stopped both of the queens’ movements. “Tonight’s gonna be all about you,” she told Alaska, “I’ll take care of getting her ready, okay?”

Her mouth went dry as she gave a small nod and released the hem of the pants from her grip. She watched with wide eyes as Courtney whispered to Willam to strip while she searched for condoms and lube in his suitcase. To Alaska’s surprise, he immediately slipped off the bed to comply with Courtney’s directions without so much as a sarcastic noise or eye roll. Though he didn’t make any particular show of removing his clothes, for Alaska it still felt like she was watching her own private strip tease. Willam seemed to sense her eyes on him and glanced back at her with a flirty smirk. “See something you like?” he teased as he sauntered back in front of Alaska.

“Y-Yeah,” she choked out. She hated how needy and desperate her voice sounded but it was hard not to feel weak around that near perfect body. His skin was perfectly tanned and his muscles were toned just the right amount. He looked like he was made to be admired in bed.

“You know, this usually works a lot better when everyone loses their clothes,” he reminded her as he hovered over her and gently ran his fingers through her hair. Feeling just a bit more bold, Alaska replied back, “You gonna help me then or are you all talk?”

Sliding her shirt over her head, Willam shot back with a smirk, “Well, I am known for running my mouth…”

“And for offering it…” Courtney muttered with an eye roll as she finally found the supplies she’d been searching for. Her comment was left either unheard or ignored as the other queens reconnected their lips and worked on separating Alaska from her remaining clothing. The task was delayed as Willam insisted on crowding Alaska back into the mattress and climbing over top of her. The two seemed to devolve back into horny teenagers with their frenzied clutching at each other’s bodies trying leave as little space as possible between their bare skin. Alaska’s hand found its way to Willam’s hair and entangled itself tightly in his curls while her other slipped into the small of his back and kept him flush against her. As for Willam, he at least attempted to help work the last few clothes off her body but his fingers kept taking detours to trace over every inch of skin they could reach.

Courtney watched them going at it with an amused smile for a minute or so before she made her way back to the side of the bed and licked a light trail from Willam’s tailbone up to Alaska’s hand. He shuddered at the sensation and drew back from Alaska’s mouth just enough to take in a sharp gasp. “Fuck, Court! A little warning next time!”

“What’s the fun in that? It’s not often I get to catch you by surprise,” she replied back with a smirk. “Besides, I thought we ought to get this show moving along, if that’s alright with the both of you.”

Both Willam and Courtney glanced towards Alaska and waited for her response. Though it was plain to see they both were eager, it was still unexplored territory to include a third person, much less someone they genuinely cared for. The last thing either of them wanted to do was make her of all people feel uncomfortable or forced to participate in something that didn’t feel 100% right. Alaska didn’t need them to verbalize those thoughts; it was written clearly on their faces as they patiently stared down at her. Her heart felt warm and light as she told them firmly, “Yes.”

Courtney leaned past Willam to press a quick kiss to her lips and said, “If you change your mind at any point, just say the word and we’ll stop.”

“No questions asked,” Willam reiterated.

Alaska smiled up brightly at them and gave Courtney another small peck before she drew back. “Can you lift up your hips a little?” she asked as she lightly tapped on Alaska’s outer thigh. Immediately, her hips were in the air and the other girl wasted no time in stripping off her pants and underwear. Courtney let out an appreciative murmur as she ran a finger along Alaska’s exposed length and mused, “Mm…Bill’s gonna love having this inside her…” before beginning to coat her fingers in lube.

Alaska did her best to suppress a shiver at the statement but nothing could be done to hide her flushed cheeks. Willam took notice and pressed his smirk to Alaska’s ear and whispered, “You know I will…I can’t wait to feel every inch of you sliding into me…taking me so hard I’ll be bruised into next week…Bet you’ll make me scream too. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Screaming your name so loud the whole damn city hears…maybe someone’ll even ask during the meet and greet. They’ll beg to know who was topping me so hard I can’t even sit without flinching..and when they hear it’s you? God, they’ll fucking lose their shit…It’ll be on everyone’s lips before the camera’s flash goes off.”

Alaska’s breath hitched and knew she must be as red as a cherry. It certainly didn’t help when Courtney scolded him mildly, “Don’t tease her, you cunt.”

“Why not? She looks so cute with that blush.” To accentuate her point, Willam traced her fingers over Alaska’s cheek, her signature smirk growing wider as the hue darkened. “I’d love to how deep that goes-”

Anything Willam might have followed up with was cut off as Courtney applied a steady pressure of her finger against Willam’s hole and slowly pushed her way in. Knowing her game, Willam glared back at her with a silent command to move faster. Courtney of course ignored the demand and taunted her, “Since you enjoy teasing so much, I thought I’d repay the favor.”

“Bitch,” he quipped back doing his best to hide the waver in his voice as she added a second finger but maintained the snail-like pace.

“Play nice and so will I,” Courtney warned.

“Fine,” Willam muttered through gritted teeth as he rested his head against Alaska’s shoulder. Automatically she found herself running her hand in soothing circles across his lower back as he grew used to the scissoring motion inside of him. She could feel the sweat beading on his forehead as he took in deep, precise breaths to convince his muscles to relax. Slowly his body melted into hers and if she focused hard enough she could hear little whines and mewls catching themselves in his throat.

Courtney caught her eye as she pulled out for another coating of lube and darted her gaze meaningfully towards Willam. “She trying to hide them?” she asked knowingly.

“Mh-mm,” Alaska replied with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Courtney told her, “She always does that…but I know how to work them out of her.”

“Shut up!” Willam called out, partially muffled by his lips skimming across Alaska’s skin. “I’m right here, you know!”

“Then you know we want to hear you,” Courtney shot back in a sickeningly sweet voice as she teased Willam’s entrance once more.

“No,” he said firmly.

Joining in on the fun, Alaska told him in the same mocking tone he used earlier, “But you sound so cute…”

He pulled back to glare at her but the instant he opened his mouth all that escaped was a desperate whine as Courtney slid three fingers inside him and went back to work opening him up. As their eyes connected, Alaska saw the fight draining out of him until all that remained was a hazy lust-filled look that was further accentuated by the shallow intakes of air he took. Taking advantage of the momentary silence, Alaska leant close to his ear and taunted him by asking, “No response? I expected more from you…”

Clutching at her shoulders in an effort to retain some control over himself, he gasped, “Fuck…all the way off. Just wait till she’s doing this to you.”

She almost shuddered at the thought but right now the way Willam was trying his damnedest not to lose it held the majority of her attention. For each thrust inside him, his mouth parted just a little wider with every gasp until nothing could be done to muffle his breathy calls of their names. Courtney kept her pace until he was eagerly rocking his hips back into her and sweat dripped across his skin as he struggled to keep himself from coming apart completely under her touch. Taking the cue, Courtney withdrew and tossed the condom wrapper and lube next to Alaska for whenever they felt ready to continue.

Carefully pushing both herself and Willam into a seated position, Alaska placed her hand over the condom and asked if he was ready. Willam nodded his head feverishly and practically snatched the wrapper from beneath her fingers as he crashed his lips back to hers for a minute. She could feel the need emanating from every pore of his body as he took charge of rolling the condom down her length and applied a final layer of lube.

Positioning himself over her member, he slowly slid himself down until their hips were flush against each other. Alaska watched his face contort in pleasure as each inch disappeared inside him and was left a shaky, trembling mess in her lap. It was hard to tell if he was even looking at anything properly as his eyes glazed over and his grip on her shoulder became tight enough she was sure she’d see bruising tomorrow. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and placed a distracted kiss to her skin. Alaska could feel the heat of his breath as he begged, “Please…please, ‘Laska. Move.”

She faltered, concerned about hurting him by moving so soon, but complied as Courtney gave her a nod of affirmation. Very carefully, she wrapped her hands around his hips and gave a shallow thrust. When he seemed to be alright with the action, she slowly built momentum and soon found him joining in the motion. It only took a short amount of time before his thighs began shaking and he was gasping her name into her ear. Nothing could persuade him to loosen his grip on Alaska’s shoulders as he overtook the taller queen and set to work creating a faster pace. They were nearly in time with one another but the position made it difficult for them to fully compliment each other’s movements. As Willam whispered out that he was getting closer, Alaska decided to remedy the situation and take back control for herself.

She steadied Willam’s hips, ignoring his confused and resistant behavior as she slipped from inside him and whispered a forceful command to lay on his back. To her mild shock, he quickly got into position without a word, almost in the same manner as a puppy eager to please it’s owner. Making a note to herself to question that aspect later, Alaska recaptured his lips, swallowing back the moans he released as she re-entered him. She wrapped his legs around her and soon set a punishing pace to leave him a writhing mess beneath her. His neck was arching with every graze against his prostate and Alaska took advantage of that as a chance to mark his skin much in the same manner as he had done to her. Her nails dug into his hips but he didn’t seem to notice or care as he wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped in sync with her thrusts.

All too soon he was cumming over his hand and stomach, crying out her name so loud it’d be a wonder if no one else in the hall had heard them. Alaska made sure to draw out his orgasm as much as possible until his moans died out into fading whimpers and slowly withdrew from him, discarding the condom off to the side as he worked to get his breathing under control. His hair looked like a beautiful tangled mess of curls splayed out against the bedding and his eyes held a dazed look as a content grin spread across his face. He was still panting as he pulled Alaska in for a sloppy kiss before shifting his gaze to the other bed where Courtney sat watching with keen interest.

“Quite a show you two put on,” she complimented as she made her way to the edge of the other bed and captured Willam’s lips for brief peck.

“Jealous?” Willam mocked, complete with an over the top Australian accent to match Courtney’s.

Rolling her eyes, Courtney smirked and placed her mouth over Alaska’s for a domineering lip lock that left her almost as breathless as Willam had been. “I think you and I could do better,” she cooed into Alaska’s ear. Running a hand over Alaska’s thigh, she asked, “What do you say?”

Alaska found herself nodding rapidly before a proper thought even formed in her head and begun to move back from Willam. “Stay,” Courtney commanded in a tone Alaska could hardly believe came from the same person.

“Ooh, front row seats,” Willam smirked, sending a quick wink to Alaska. Tracing his fingers across her cheek, he murmured, “You’re gonna look so beautiful when you’re wrecked.”

Alaska was at a loss for words, mouth hanging slightly open as she tried to think of anything to say back. Failing to find any sort of response, she simply crashed her lips against Willam’s and waited as she heard Courtney stripping off her clothes beside them. Only a short time passed before she felt the bed shifting with additional weight and Courtney’s hand was tracing across her lower back. “Ready?” she asked softly.

“Please,” she gasped out.

Alaska swore she could almost hear Courtney smiling as she flipped open the tube of lubricant once more and spread a generous coating over her fingers. “Hands and knees,” she whispered.

Quickly complying to the demand, Alaska found herself in almost the same position as the one that had started the whole adventure. Almost hesitantly, she found Courtney pressing the first finger outside her entrance and slowly slipping inside her. Once she had stopped, Alaska released a deep breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in and leant down to kiss Willam as Courtney began moving inside her. It all felt so routine as Courtney added in a second finger that Alaska hardly noticed a difference until the third finger was pressed outside her hole. The moment it was inside and Courtney resumed her stretching motion, Alaska felt like her body was slowly being consumed by a raging bonfire.

Her vision seemed to blur as pleasure overtook her senses and just vaguely she felt Willam’s fingers gliding across her chest. “Knows what she’s doing, huh?” he asked with a slight laugh in his voice.

“Yeah,” she gasped out.

Unlike Willam, she had no problem letting any noise escape past her lips and it certainly had its affect on Courtney. If anything, she encouraged Alaska to be louder with each skillful brush against her walls. She felt like she was barely holding it together when she felt Willam’s mouth over hers once again. Grateful for the distraction, she allowed herself to become lost in the kiss as Courtney seemed intent on drawing out her preparation. By the time the older queen seemed content with her work and pulled her fingers out; Alaska felt like a hot mess, whining audibly at the loss, completely disregarding how desperate she must look.

“Calm down,” the Aussie teased as opened her own condom wrapper, “Gonna take care of you in just a minute.”

Willam turned Alaska’s face back to hers and promised, “Totally worth the wait, trust me.”

Alaska nodded her head absently and took in a short gasp of air as she felt Courtney lining up with her entrance. Her hands gripped at the sheets as Courtney gradually pushed her way in until their hips fully met one another. Running a hand over Alaska’s waist, she waited until she felt the tension leaving her partner’s body before she began moving. Her movements was tentative at first, clearly concerned about hurting the younger queen, but once she heard the whining and felt her thrusts being eagerly matched by Alaska, she swiftly got to work building up a break neck pace.

Sooner than Alaska would ever admit, she was like a rag doll in the Aussie’s hands, taking everything she was willing to give and still begging for more. She loved the feeling of reckless abandon that Courtney exuded, especially when combined with her casually observant nature. Anything that produced a stronger than normal reaction, Courtney made sure to repeat ten-fold. She was both rough and gentle with Alaska as she laid claim to the other’s body. She handled her with care, almost but never using quite enough force to leave any marks. That was a key difference between her and Willam; Courtney would make sure she’d never lose the memory of how she made her feel, while Willam made sure she’d be reminded every time she looked at her body. He loved to leave scratch and bite marks, even if sometimes it was unintentional. He wanted to be sure that every encounter would not be easily forgotten.

And it certainly didn’t seem like he’d be forgetting about this showcase anytime soon. He watched intently as Alaska fell apart under Courtney’s touch, so close she could barely form a warning between her broken moans and cries. Always one to help, Willam pulled Alaska down to reconnect their lips and wrapped her hand around the other queen’s dripping length. Alaska very nearly whimpered at the contact but any noise she might have made was eagerly swallowed by Willam who wasted no time in licking his way into her mouth. The show of dominance from both queens was too much for Alaska and shortly after she found herself exploding over Willam’s hand and stomach to join his own mess from earlier. After just a few more thrusts, Courtney followed suit, releasing into Alaska with a breathy moan of her name. After taking a moment to calm herself down, she carefully slipped out of Alaska and pulled off the used condom. Knowing the others were far more worn out than she was, Courtney took charge of organizing the clean up and climbed out of the bed in search of washcloths.

Nearly the same moment that Courtney’s weight left the mattress, Alaska collapsed onto the bedding next to Willam, panting like a dog in the summer as a lazy smile stretched across her lips. Brushing aside her sweat slicked hair, Willam told her in an uncharacteristically sweet tone, “Knew you’d look beautiful afterwards.”

Rolling her eyes, Alaska pressed a soft kiss to Willam’s lips, breaking away just in time for Courtney to return with the washcloths. While Alaska wasted no time in cleaning herself off, Willam was more than eager to pull Courtney on top of him for their own long overdue kiss. The pair’s bodies melded together so well it was almost as though they were never meant to be separated. Watching them work so fluidly against each other created a little pang of envy in Alaska’s stomach but she pushed it aside as they broke apart in order to ask in a timid voice, “So we…we’re still going to talk about this tomorrow, right?”

Courtney’s attention was immediately on her even as she gave Willam a light tap on the arm when he groaned at the question. “She never was one to talk about her feelings,” Courtney explained apologetically as she gave a short yawn. “Took me forever to get her to admit she even has them. But yes, we are going to talk about it tomorrow….All of us,” she reiterated, sending a pointed stare at Willam.

The dirty blonde shot her dirty look but didn’t make any further comment on the matter. He simply gave himself perfunctory cleaning and wrapped his arms possessively around Courtney’s waist as she laid down between them. “Unless there was something you want to ask about before then?” Courtney inquired cautiously.

Sleepily shaking her head, Alaska let out a tiny yawn and grinned at the two of them. “Tomorrow’s fine,” she reassured them as she nestled close to their reclining bodies. “Too tired now.”

As Courtney pulled her in even closer, Alaska noticed a fond smile stretched across both queen’s lips. For the first time in months, she felt 100% content as she fell into a deep sleep curled into two of the people she cared about the most. She was certain that however the conversation would be started tomorrow, together the three would find perfect harmony with one another.


End file.
